


Soul broken

by cutebutpsyco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Drabble, Endgame Deleted Scene, Heavy Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: After all the futures he saw, Stephen isn't sure this was the only way. He knows Tony's death is on him.





	Soul broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just when everyone (but me) was trying to forget how Endgame ended, they released the new deleted scene. And the shoot on Stephen's face, in particular, broke my heart, so I had to write it.
> 
> Written in like 3 minutes and unbetad, nothing belongs to me but the pain.

Stephen’s eyes trailed at his hands, shaking, maimed by ugly scars that he had never hated so much before. He hadn’t seen that: he stopped off before. The last of the futures he’d seen on Titan and if only… if only he was stronger, if only he could bare ONE more maybe everything would have been different.

It was similar to another one; until that moment until Tony was the only one standing in front of Thanos. In the other it was Rogers. Stephen didn’t know if they won in that one. He committed a mistake, he thought it was a precluded future because Stark didn’t have time to call the Captain. But Titan and the Compound looked the same at that moment. And it was Stephen’s fault. He had no right to mourn, and yet he was. His soul was broken because he killed the greatest man Earth had ever known, his own heart aching as if he could. He couldn’t, he had better walk away and hide because it was because of him.

And yet Stephen couldn’t. So he stayed like that, away from everyone, mourning a man he had barely known, and all the different possibilities they had have in futures that never happened. Blaming himself because he hadn’t been brave enough to keep looking because he let haunting memories to stop him. It was his fault, he killed Tony Stark, the man he loved, the man who loved him back in every single future he looked into, even the one that had become reality in front of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.   
> Find me on tumblr @ironstrange-is-the-endgame for more!


End file.
